Angel's return from misery
by Angel63
Summary: *more of the story added* girl found in an ally by Spot, helped by Spunky...plz review for me!


(No I do not own any of the characters from the Newsies, I own all the unrecognizable characters, if you would like to use any of them just leave me a line to where I can see them)  
  
Angel was leaning against the brick wall of the alley, bawling her eyes out, she didn't know where she was but she knew one thing, she was never going back to where she came from the freezing cold rain seemed to not have taken affect on her even though she had been running for over 2 hours by now. Every bone and muscle in her body hurt. She had multiple broken ribs, a split lip, and lots of cuts all over her body, her face swollen and cut up. This was the last straw for Angel; she wasn't going to take Jeff's beatings anymore.  
  
Spot awoke with a start, he thought that he heard someone crying but realized that it was probably the rain against the window.  
  
He tried to go back to sleep but couldn't so he decided to take a walk out in the rain. The cold rain didn't bother him much anyway he thought. As he was lost in his thoughts of despair, he heard it again, it sounded like a girl crying.  
  
As he turned the corner, he saw her, pushed up against the ally wall. She was a site for sore eyes. She looked like she had been beaten to an inch of her life.  
  
That made Spot mad, even if he didn't have very many morals, he did have one and it was that no girl or woman she ever be beaten or raped, it was sad to see her like this tho she looked almost dead but was crying hysterically.  
  
He walked over to her but she didn't seem to notice him he knelt down to comfort her and she looked up through her tears and was about to run away but he asked her, her name.  
  
She sat in thought for a while because she never had a formal name that she could remember. Slowly she told spot this, but he called her by the nickname Angel, which I what she said her name was for all that she could remember.  
  
After she said that, as gently as he could he picked her up and brought her into the lodging house.  
  
* * *  
  
During this whole ordeal all he could think of was how some one could beat this girl so badly, and why was she taking all this abuse?  
  
As he brought her up the stairs of the lodging house he decided that she needed a nice hot shower to relax her muscles and to wash her cuts out.  
  
He placed her on the damp floor of the washroom, and instructed her to remove all of her clothes and he started a nice hot shower for her.  
  
When he turned around he noticed that she was having trouble with her corset but had managed to slip of her soaking wet shirt. He instinctively asked " angel would you like some help with that"  
  
Only to be responded to a yelp as she reached behind herself to untie the laces of the corset.  
  
"Angel, do ya want me ta wake up on of the girls and have 'er help ya get undressed?"  
  
"No, don't wake someone up on my account, I can handle this"  
  
"Angel you obviously can't handle this, if you like I could untie the corset and then leave the room."  
  
The only reaction that he got was her arms limply falling to her sides and a painful sigh.  
  
"so I take that as a yes?"  
  
"yes"  
  
"alright" spot walks over to her and begins to untie the corset, he notices that as he's untying this he is causing her a lot of pain and he notices, once her corset is completely off that he has a ton of almost whip like scars and cuts on her back, she slowly turns around with one arm around her breasts and asks him is he could untie her skirt also due to the fact that it is in the back. He readily complies with this.  
  
* * *  
  
as he walks out the door he remembers that she has nothing to wear and goes to the bunk room and wakes up Spunky.  
  
"This better be good Spot or i'se gonna soak ya for waking me up in the middle of the night"  
  
"Yea it is good Spunky don't worry I was actually in her to ask u if u had an extra pair of cloths for this girl I picked up in da street a while ago"  
  
"Yea over there, now leave me alone"  
  
"oh ye and one more thing..uhh...could you take a look at her for me cuz I know that your good with medical stuff and she looks like she got beaten to within an inch of her life."  
  
"SPOT!" "can't this wait until the morning?"  
  
"Fine, but foist thing ok?"  
  
"yea, sure foist thing"  
  
* * *  
  
Spot walks back to the washroom with clothes for Angel, just as she turned off the shower a reached for a towel. She stepped out of the shower and her face turned the color of a tomato.  
  
"Sorry Angel for walkin in on ya like this I thought that you would still be in the shower."  
  
"it's ok Spot I got this towel" "uhh I was wondering if you had any clothes that I could borrow because mine are drenched?"  
  
" Yea actually that was what I came in here for in the foist place, these are Spunkies, she said that you could borrow them"  
  
"uhh after you get dresses why don't I show ya to where you are gonna be sleeping for the next couple of days at least until your injuries heal."  
  
*next morning*  
  
Angel wakes with a start in a bed that she has never seen before and is all alone in a room. Well so she thinks, she hears the faintest of breathing comeing from the floor. She looks over the bed to see a boy who she barely recognizes from last night.  
  
She reaches down to touch his shoulder. He groggily opens his eyes.  
  
"Mornin' Angel" " sleep well?"  
  
"Yes, but I'm must ask why I am here and not at Jeffs, and who you are"  
  
"Whao, whoa, whoa, one question at a time atleast until im fully awake here hun"  
  
"ok first of all I found u in an ally crying last night, and brought you into me loadging house. I'm not sure who Jeff is but I can pretty mucha say that if I have anything to do with it you are not going back there."  
  
"Also, I'se gonna be getting Spunky in here pretty soon to clean you up, you look like shit babe"  
  
Spot gets up and pulls on a shirt then his suspenders, and walks down the hall to try and wake up Spunky.  
  
* * *  
  
"Spunky? Spunky? WAKE UP" "hey your asking for it"  
  
Spot flips Spunky off her mattress and onto the floor  
  
"OUCH!" "What the hell was that for?" "oh yea.lemme get dressed foist, then I'll met you in your room to fix up Angel ok?  
  
~five minuets later~  
  
"hiya Spot, morning Angel"  
  
"wait how does she know my name?"  
  
"I told her your name and Angel this is Spunky she's here to fix ya up a bit alright?  
  
"I'm fine, I don't need any help." Angel tries to sit up in bed "AIIE" lies back down "ok fine"  
  
Spunky turns to spot and says "so uh Spot whatcha need to do for the goil"  
  
"Well for one take care of all her cuts, she's got them on her back, the backs of her legs and her arms. There's a nasty one on her face and a few on her scalp probably, and I suspect from the way that she can't reach behind herself, or set up her ribs are probably broken"  
  
"alright well Angel ya want Spot in here with ya?"  
  
"um it dosen't matter to me"  
  
"well then Spot why don't you go and wake the boys up and get ready for the day"  
  
"eh I'm not sellin today, I'll gonna help Angel get settled in after your done with her, and besides I think I might go see Jacky boy later on today" Spot walks out of the room and soon you hear his voice " Wake up ya lazy bums" "com'on get up" "JADE, GET UP"  
  
"alright where were we" "SPOT CAN I GET SOME MEDICAL STUFF IN HERE?"  
  
Spot walks in with a cigar in hand and a bunch of medical stuff.  
  
* * *  
  
"angel dahlin, why don't you lie on your stomach and I'll start to sew the deepest cuts on your back" Angel attempts to roll onto her stomach, but with great difficulty due to her ribs, but she finally manages to get over onto her stomach.  
  
"Now hun this is probally gonna be a bitch to do and it's gonna hurt but try to to move very much and I'll try to get this over with as soon as possible" pretty soon lots of cries and screams could be heard form the room, and the running of what seemed to be 2 pairs of feet up the stairs. As soon as Spunky had finished her first row of stitches, Mr. Aveda and Spot where at the door way, on with a very confused look as to why there was a girl with out a shirt on getting her back stitched up by Spunky, and Then there was Spot with a pained expression on his face.  
  
The cuts didn't look to bad last night from the moonlight in the washroom, but in the daylight they looked horrendous. Her entire back looked like someone had a amusing time with a bade on her back.  
  
"Out, Out OUT!, Angel is my patient and I would like her to be in peace while I finish mending her"  
  
Mr. Aveda told Spunky that if there was anything that he could do just to ask him.  
  
As Spunky finished up her last stitch, began to ask Angel if it would be ok for Spot to come in and hold her down while she set her ribs. Angel was hesitant but she agreed to it.  
  
"SPOT"  
  
"WHAT"  
  
"CAN YOU HELP ME FOR A FEW MINUTS" soon a light running could be heard coming up the stairs.  
  
"yea Spunky what do you want?"  
  
"I would like to hold angel still while I set her ribs"  
  
"uhh Spunky, she don't have a shirt on tho, don't you think that she's gonna be embarrassed?"  
  
"I don't think so but you can ask her"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Hey Angel when Spunky sets your ribs, she has to set them with your shirt off in order to get proper alignment, so is it ok with you if I'm holding you down?"  
  
"yes that's fine with me, just get rid of this pain!" "alright hold on a minute Spunky im gonna go and get something for her to drink foist so the pain won't be so unbearable" in a minute Spot came back with, a bottle of whiskey.  
  
"here ya go Angel, take a bunch of this before she sets your ribs and you should be good for a while" Angel drinks about ¼ of the bottle and lies back down  
  
"ok I'm ready"  
  
"Spot I need you to pin her arms down" Spot walks to the middle of the bed opposite, Spunky and pins both of Angles arms to her side.  
  
"Hey hun this is gonna hurt, I'm not going to sugar coat this and lie to you, it hurts" with that Spunky sets all 5 of her broken ribs.  
  
When Angels cries softened she noticed that her ribs where not causing her terrible pain but where only a persistent ache.  
  
Spot walks over to Spunky, "hey Spunky are broken ribs supposed to be all bruised up like that they look terrible?"  
  
"No smart ass they aren't, who ever did this to her intended for her to be in a lot of pain for a long time."  
  
"Well at least she doesn't have any other broken bones" "I think that I'm going to stitch up the side of her face and leave all the rest of her cuts to mend them selves they don't look to terrible"  
  
"alright if you need me I'm gonna be in your bunk getting some sleep this floor isn't to comfy"  
  
"haha ya your right, well you can use my bunk until tonight, but then I need to sleep in it"  
  
"Fine"  
  
* * * (A few hours later)  
  
Spot walks into his room. "hey Angel how do ya feel?"  
  
"Eh I'm alright, extremely sore and a bit hungry"  
  
"When was the last time you ate? You've been here all day and u haven't ate anything? well why don't I go over to the tavern and grab you a bit to eat?"  
  
"Oh no I wouldn't want to bother you, no I'll be fine besides I ate breakfast yesterday morning"  
  
"Angel, that's a long time to go without any food, I'll run over to the tavern and get you something, I should be back within a half an hour"  
  
sure enough about 20 minutes later Spot popped his head in the door  
  
"Heya babe, hungry?"  
  
"Starved"  
  
"well I brought ya some yummy food"  
  
"aw stop teasing me already, I'm starved"  
  
spot brought over the food for Angel and they both ate together mostly in silence.  
  
"Hey Spot can I ask ya a question?"  
  
"Shoot kid"  
  
"uh I was wonderin where you where gonna sleep tonight because I'm in your bed?"  
  
"I'll probably be on the floor, it's no big deal"  
  
"Oh no!, im sorry I don't want you to sleep on the cold floor, I can"  
  
"Angel, there ain't no way in hell that im gonna let you sleep on the floor, never and defiantly not in the condition that your in right now"  
  
"well, your bed's big enough for both of us to fit in comfortably, if you want"  
  
"Im comfortable with anything that you want to do"  
  
"well then it's settled, you shall sleep here tonight with me"  
  
"ok fine, now can I ask you'se a question?"  
  
"sure"  
  
"how did you get so beat up?"  
  
"this is gonna be a long story, why don't you climb up here and I'll tell ya"  
  
Spot climbs into the bed next to Angel, and carefully puts his arm around her  
  
"ok well I'se got so beat up because of a guy named Jeff. He thinks of me as his personal sex slave also. This wasn't the first time that he did this to me either, the first time I said no to him he ended up breaking my wrist, giving me two black eyes, and a cut across the back. He also thinks that when he is angry at someone that he can take all his anger out on me. This has been going on for about a year now, it started when I was around 15. this time, he decided that since I wasn't going to sleep with him that he would rape me and them proceed to beat me to death, but he didn't get that far. He took out a small leather strap and when ever I told him no he would whip me with it like it was a toy. He raped me more than once last night and then when I wouldn't comply to his actions he threw me into a wall, and beat me. That was the last that I could remember. The next thing remember was walking outside in the rain and then stopping and leaning against a wall and crying. I guess that's where you found me, I never got to thank you for that, Thank you Spot."  
  
"Conlon, Spot Conlon"  
  
"Thank you Spot Conlon, and the young lady that helped me this morning?"  
  
"Spunky, that was Spunky she don't have a last name but she's good with medical stuff"  
  
"Well thank you again Spot, now im beginning to feel very tired and would appreciate it if you stayed with me while I sleep it would make me feel much more comfortable, seeing as im so nervous around other men but I have found that you are much different from other men"  
  
"Yea Angel, I'll stay with ya" "Just let me take off me shirt and I'll go to sleep too"  
  
As Spot got out of bed to remove his shirt and slingshot and cane, Angel noticed that his stomach was chiseled to perfection, every muscle strong and firm on his chest.  
  
As he laid down he put his arm around Angel as she nestled her head on his chest and together they both fell into a peaceful sleep. 


End file.
